Two Minds, Two Personalities, One Body, One Life
by Heero's otherside
Summary: Non-Yaoi and Yuri. The five Gundam Pilots meet an interesting person or should I say 2 interesting people. New chapter! This actaully has a plot! ^_^;; maybe...
1. Two Minds, Two Personalities, One Body, ...

Ch. 1: Two Minds, Two Personalities, One Body, One Life  
  
By: Shayna Palesch  
  
Disclaimers- I don't own the Gundam pilots or the Gundams or the doctors.but a lot is mine! ^_^  
  
A/N- I hope you guys like this.I've changed the whole beginning! Expect the other chapters to be changed too.with the exception of the past memories.  
  
~This signifies thoughts~ ~#~#~#~#~# this indicates a flashback ~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The guards worked quickly when she was knocked out; they tied her down to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor after bringing her to their base. They then left the room as their superior had ordered. All five minions laughed at the prospect of a large raise, and that she was supposed to have been _the_ Saku.she was nothing! The room was very plain and very small. Blood spots that had never been cleaned embellished the walls and floor which, if you looked hard enough, were concrete. The only items in the room were a large oak table with many horrific items on it, and the secured chair Saku was currently tied to. A heavy metal door that was well oiled was to Saku's right. Saku woke up long after they had left; she kept her eyes closed while she felt herself cramp in several places and rope rub against her uncomfortably. She felt muzzy, going back to sleep sounded good. Her right eye was swollen from the brief fight, a black eye no doubt. She never expected a flying fist and ropes being tied around her as she opened her apartment door. The sixteen year old had no chance. She spit the gag that had been stuffed in her mouth onto her lap. ~Ow.hangover h*ll.bad aim. ~ Saku thought as she tasted the nasty paste which had accumulated since she had been knocked out. She still managed a 'what the.!' aloud as her dark blue eyes finally flew open at the site in front of her. There were numerous amounts of, what looked like, torture weapons lying on the table in front of her along with blood everywhere.and she was tied down! Instantly her whole body tensed and ached with pain. ~Oh my god! ~ She thought. ~This doesn't look good! Where am I? Those weapons probably have to do with those guys knocking me out and bring me here.that fight was confusing.I still don't even know why they want me! What was going on while I was unconscious?!~ She thought as she looked at her jeans, then remembering the table again. ~I wish somebody would notify me before I'm going to be tortured! ~ She continued bitterly. ~Unless this has to do with.no, it couldn't. ~ Tip tap tip tap. Her thoughts were interrupted as a man walked through the only door in the room. There were no windows, no glass. From the first glance she could tell that he wasn't her knight and shining armor. He looked older than Saku by a few years. He had black hair that came to his shoulders, silky with luster, straight and smooth, brown glaring eyes and a tanned complexion. She stared at him, he was probably the reason she was ransacked. She continued to think. ~An evil smile to top it all.What more could you want in an enemy? ~ His voice was as silky as his hair, "So we finally meet, Saku. You gave the guards very little trouble. I was surprised at how easily you were taken.I would've thought you smarter. You can call me. Jack. I've been looking for you ever since Doctor J got rid of you." His eyes glinted maliciously as he went on. "It seems, since you were raised under his "careful" wing, that you must have some information on Pilot 01.a sincere friend of yours, no?" "I don't know what you're talking about." Saku replied coldly, something she hadn't done in years. ~How does he know about me? Who is this guy? ~ She was afraid that he actually knew about her and her- she wouldn't care about the doctor, but Heero.her heart wrenched in anxiety. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! They were all over the news after the Mariemia incident and Eve Wars.and you just happen to have been trained under the same doctor as him. You must know where he is now at the very least. I mean you two are close. "He spat out in his Porto Rican accent. Obviously somebody had been doing some very late assignments. "Was, is more like it, even if I did know anything I wouldn't tell you...you evil nasty son of a," she remembered with a shock what position she was in, "person." She finished lamely. "Well then, you'll just have to take my rage. I'll show you nasty!! I'll stop when you have decided to give me answers!" With that he picked up one of the items, a whip with wicked metal spikes scattered on the iron balled end. He gave her many slashes across her legs, chest, face and back. He was very experienced, giving her only grazes, but enough for infection. The room was redecorated in Saku's blood. She cried, screaming in agony, but didn't stop glaring at his face with as much hatred as she could muster. She fought every urge to scream as if were her last and the unrelenting urge to retch. He stopped suddenly after five minutes, looking satisfied as if she were a work of art he created. Her gaze never left his hideous blood-spotted face. "You wish to tell me now?" His whip dripped with her blood. "Never." Saku gasped. She could see that her shirt was in tattered shreds as was her jeans. Her pride and confidence had been torn too, but not her integrity. "As you wish." He began hitting her with more intensity. After about eight long excruciating minutes he stopped again, this time panting with his exertion.  
  
"Will you now?" He asked casually, licking some of her blood off his top lip. Saku, instead of talking, turned her head aside. She could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks and chin, burning on their journey down. Jack watched every time a tear fell, it was covered in blood giving the illusion that she was crying blood. He licked his lip unconsciously; he loved to give her pain. She screamed at all the right times, and in the perfect controlled pitch of an unbroken slave. He wanted to break her so badly. To see the look of hatred turn to agonizing defeat after searching for her for so long. The Saku, the legend.the one who saved the same number of people through kindness as the Gundam Pilots did with their killing machines. Yet she was no wimp. Others had broken down before the first five minutes of the routine started. She was the first to go this far. Saku didn't trust herself to speak; afraid she would break down and tell everything to this new enemy. "Fine. We'll just have to use more.harsher methods." With that he left the room. Saku burned in pain and rage. She wished he would just put her out of her misery, or let her fight him without being tied down. She chuckled, but realized what a bad idea that was while sucked in air through her clenched teeth at the sharp pain in her chest. From what she could feel he _must_ have broken a couple of bones. She could hear his steel-tipped toes walking back down to the door. She recomposed herself with some dignity, ready to take whatever he had. But all went to waste as her eyes became wide with fright when she saw him return. ~NO! ~ He walked in; two decorated soldiers right behind him with a huge tray filled with long needles, longer than any hypodermic needles she'd seen. "If you don't talk now then I'll give them the order to inject," she could tell by his tone of voice that he wouldn't stand for much more, but he was still smiling that hideous smile. The smile that would become trademark for him. The smile that made him look dangerous and crazed. "A-a lit-tle sh-shot w-w-won't hur-t-" She eyed the needles as her voice faltered; she knew it was something bad, but so did you. "Come on babe," The innocent sounding word turned for the worst coming from his mouth, "You must know by now that you are on my turf. Actually it's a nice little thing, really it is. These will give you pain. A lot of pain. So while I'm working on your outside." He eyed her up and down hungrily. "These Jui'lo (Jew-low) shots will be working on your insides." "Oh, god no," She was shaking; her eyes looked in to 'Jack's' brown ones with hatred. Tears coursed down her cheeks and dribbled off her chin rapidly. ~This is going to hurt! Please if any gods are up in the heavens, don't let them do this. ~ Then she added. ~Though I probably don't deserve being saved and have never stepped once inside a church. ~ "Tell me what I want or suffer the consequences." His eyes dared her to speak. She turned her head away; clutching her eyes closed, waiting for the pain to begin in a new fresh wave. She prayed silently in her mind, to any god that might be listening, for someone to help, she wouldn't betray Heero, couldn't. The two soldiers walked closer to Saku. She could feel a rubber tube being tied around her arm and chair's arm. She clenched her arm trying gallantly to kick, and squirm, screaming for them to stop, trying to bite, but it was no use. The needle went in with something more than a tiny prick, more like a bee sting, with the needle still piercing the inside your body. One of the guards was bold enough to rest his elbow between her legs. She was mortified. Then the guard stood up, leaving the rubber where it was as it began to cut off the rest of her left arm's circulation. The guard, who was behind the bold shot-giver, slapped her, blood and saliva flung from her mouth as her lower lip cut into her teeth. The shot-giver punched her in the stomach, her world spun dizzily, her eye sight narrowing into black tunnels as she threw up onto her own legs, finally stopping with dry upheavals and great pain.then the bliss of welcomed darkness.  
  
***One and a half weeks later.***  
  
She kept her eyes closed as she waited for the next devastating blow, but felt only something wet rubbing against her. Pain shot up through her body, the scabs upon scabs burned and broke, leaking pus and blood. She winced and gasped while she dared a peek through her right eye. Somebody was cleaning her blood, pus and crusty vomit. She slowly opened the other dull, light blue eye. All of her attention was on the blurred figure cleaning her. Sakin looked outside the grimy, barred window, not worried because the figure had to have been a servant. ~It's raining.fits perfectly to my mood. I can't even tell how long I've been in here. ~ She thought with dismay. She had been thrown in the cell after her latest "learning" sessions. ~I can't believe Jack! I don't understand what I have done to deserve this. I try to please him.maybe it's because I seem to have some sort of black-out disorder. I'm never awake for long. I bring disgrace to him. I black out before I know it. ~ She looked around the 5' by 5' cell that she was used to living in. ~Nothing could be used to get out of this stinkin' place; there's nothing in here, not even a loose brick. To make matters worse I don't even know where I am or why I'm here, or who I am. All I know is that my name is Sakin.and Jack mentions Saku a lot. It must be all her fault! ~ Sakin cursed Saku colorfully as she looked at her dirtied cuffed hands and ripped bloodied-till-black jeans, or what was left of the jeans. She didn't look up as the slave left. ~What in the world did they do to me this time? All I remember is blacking out and waking 10 minutes ago. Maybe he tried-~ Not a moment later did the door open and three guards un-cuffed and took Sakin out of the cell. Sakin struggled against all three of them but to no avail as they took her to another small-enclosed room. "Let me go! I demand to be let down right now!" Sakin screamed in one of the ears of the guards while they half-dragged half-carried her through a corridor, then turned onto another. She glared at them with her forget-me- not-sky blue eyes. ~That's pathetic. I know they won't let me down that way. If only I wasn't so weak. ~ she blacked out. Saku woke up to three guards throwing her face first onto the ground of another cell. ~At least this one is clean and has a window on the door, and I'm not being taken to that Ass hole. ~ she looked at her infected wounds, whimpering. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow pass through the bars on the door. This black blur, she noticed, was fast or maybe it was just her weary eyes. This person wasted no time; it took a knife and threw it skillfully at one of the guards, hitting right where the heart would be situated. The mysterious figure killed the other guard with a revolver with a silencer, a very nice one, and dragged both men to a broom closet. It was obvious that the last guard had walked off, but how many soldiers had this figured killed already? This person was about to run out of the corridor, but stopped when it noticed Saku. "Are you the one they call 'Saku'?" The blackish blur, which was now picking the lock, asked through the bars. Saku was too flabbergasted to speak and just nodded her head. She noted that the voice was masculine. ~My first break of luck.I wonder what my savior's name is? ~ The young man of sixteen got up, walked in front of her and explained; slightly surprised that this was Saku, "Then let's go. Will you be alright running?" He looked at her doubtfully. Saku nodded and stood up, immediately became dizzy and toppled over. "Let me try again Angel. Just a minute," She replied quickly, a renewed confidence rising in her at the prospect of being saved.so far at least. The boy caught her, "No, you can't. I'll just carry you. We don't have enough time." He turned to pick her up and added, "But don't expect the most comfortable ride." With that he tossed her onto his left shoulder and began running down the hallway; with each step getting closer to the exit and with each step a bump that made tears appear in Saku's eyes. ~He seems to know the way, but he is hurting me. Ouch! I just hope he is a good guy.and not a bad guy stealing from a bad guy. ~ Her first faint smile in about one and a half weeks came to her lips at the thought. ~Who does this guy think he is anyway? He seems familiar. ~ She looked at the boy's alert face. His Prussian blue eyes darted left and right at each intersection, his brown hair that stuck up in every which way and his troubled face that showed that too much responsibility was stuck on his shoulders, and mind. She tore her eyes from his face and looked ahead. (This was behind the boy.) She didn't want to get caught staring. Abruptly the corridor began blinking red, the alarm had been hit and it would be a matter of seconds before soldiers would be swarming the hall and them. She could hear a faint curse from the boy. ~This is not going to be good if Angel gets hurt. I'll just have to help.I was trained to fight, but no weapons and _I'm_ hurt pretty badly. ~ She kept an eye on his face reaction; since she can't see where he is taking her, she will keep an eye on what's going on behind him. She glanced at his face, nothing yet, nothing in the rear either.nothing.nope.not yet. Unexpectedly, shots rang through the air. ~What the.! ~ He immediately took a gun from, what looked like mid-air and began shooting. She was surprised that no reaction what so ever came from his face. All of the sudden it hit her. ~this _is_ Heero! That explains the looks and everything! ~ Saku immediately felt safe. ~He wouldn't be on the bad side, I'm sure of it! So I don't have to worry now.I wonder how his Gundam is doing and if the mission was a success. Wait.I guess so because it seems that _I'm_ the mission! ~ She took a deep breath, relieved to see her childhood friend and adversary. ~One barrier down. One more corridor to go. ~ Heero looked down the last hallway. ~This girl keeps looking at me. Maybe she's scared. ~ Heero's lips twitched in a fast smile at the thought of (if this was indeed Saku) her being afraid. ~Why do they want her though, and who are these people? I'll have to get Chipsy to check out this girl's abrasions. They look serious, maybe life threatening. Why do the doctors want her anyway.she shouldn't be so special. Maybe she's some ambassadors' kid or something.that would explain how it couldn't possibly be Saku. I doubt it though.she looks comfortable, not like some rich brat. at least I can offer some sort of comfort.~ Suddenly Heero ran into someone, he had been watching the girl and not where he was going. The person looked up from the floor, and grinned wickedly.  
  
Ch.2- Rewritten soon 


	2. The Meeting of the Unusual

1 Ch. 2: The Meeting of the Unusual  
  
1.1 By: Heero's Otherside- Kessa  
  
  
  
AN- Ok! Last time my story looked kinda stupid cause when I did actions it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to! And when I put emphasis in the people's words it didn't turn out either so…. from now on when I put emphasis on something it will be in italic …including my actions…like so… runs around room trying to catch blue fairies that only she can see when she notices that she is actually supposed to be typing this story. The actions in italics are done only by me! ^_^ Well on to the story!  
  
Reviewers I would like to thank before beginning…  
  
Lorimlowe2- Thanx! You are my first reviewer and gave me the hope that I might just not fail! ^_^  
  
Niko Nightwind- YAY!! I'm so happy you like my story! Thanx for the author/story to look up! I'm keeping up on your story, which everyone should read! It's called The Siicorean Project, but one must know that they need to read New Need and Acurlret Launch first! That is, if they know what's good for them.  
  
Beautiful-Angel- ^_^ Great story! I believe you can go far! Thanx for the enthusiasm!  
  
Gundam Girl- Thanx again for the long review!! You can use the split personality but only with my consent! I'm pretty sure I'll allow you. I'm a nice person after all! ^_~  
  
Sarah- my bestest friend has ta be on my reviewers thanx'! Ya know? Taps finger on head. I know where you sleep, live, etc…too!  
  
WingkO- Thanx!  
  
Dark Winged Angel01- I can't wait to read them! Thanx! ^_^  
  
Keysha- ^_^  
  
Cinpii- I'm so happy that you enjoy my story! I enjoy yours too! Thanx for your advice! I really need that!  
  
  
  
I don't know how I can make each review different for each terrific author when they're all so good! I'm so sorry if your name isn't on here! For those that there names are on…THANX!!! smiles sheepishly  
  
  
  
Heero glared at the violet-eyed boy. The braided boy quickly got up and brushed himself off, the grin now gone. "Duo what are you do-"  
  
"Hi, to you too! Just the person I needed to see…" Duo interrupted. "What are you doing with that girl? Well now is not the time, you can explain later …so lets be on our way." Duo turned around sharply and started jogging. "Quatra is done setting up the bombs on his side of the base and Trowa has all the needed information! I just came in looking for you. The bombs are to go off in…" He glanced down at his watch. "Two minutes and counting."  
  
Saku looked at Heero's expression, she still couldn't see where they were going or how he thought about the bombs. Then she remembered that he also had no emotions except for hurt…and that was when he was really hurt... just like her. ~Two minutes! That's not much time… I wonder who Duo, Quatra and Trowa are? Friends? Probably… Heero doesn't look- ~  
  
"Ouch!" Saku winced. The boys had started sprinting seeing the entrance getting nearer and her stomach went into Heero's shoulder.  
  
Duo looked around. "You know. She doesn't look in too good of shape. What happened?"  
  
Saku answered before Heero could. "I was fighting these guys and was out shortly afterwards… The next thing I know… I'm in a room, tied down, with several torture devices… and they came in demanding answers…" She gasped in pain again before continuing. "This guy…Jack…he began hitting me with a whip…if it weren't for Heero here… I would've been in a more…" She gulped at the thought, "worse condition than now."  
  
Heero glanced at her. ~How does she know me!? ~ He thought with disbelief.  
  
Saku felt a faint coming. She was about overcome in pain.  
  
Heero saw her clench her eyes shut while she grimaced. He eyed her straggly bloodied her, and pale complexion. ~She is losing too much blood and is going to faint! I need to get her to Sally pronto! ~  
  
He began running, if possible, even faster! Duo slam-kicked the exit door open. It blew off its rusty old hinges and landed out in front of them.  
  
Duo looked at his watch, "A minute 25 Heero! I'll take her in my Gundam! Hand her over!"  
  
Heero stopped only long enough for Duo to get her into a cradling position before running off to his Gundam to watch Duo's back. Duo felt blood as it instantly soaked him. ~Shoot! Her wounds open up every time they try to heal! ~ He began running wildly to his nearby Gundam.  
  
His newly revised Gundam, Deathsythe Hell 2, appeared to look down at Duo. Duo yelled up to his Gundam to open up and let him in. The Gundam registered his voice and let the chain down with a loud clash that made Saku jump slightly. He quickly but carefully secured her to the chain and slipped his foot into the hook.  
  
Saku looked up at the figure in black. ~So this must be Duo…Death must be knocking at my door. ~ She closed her eyes so they wouldn't wander; they hurt as badly as the rest of her body. She felt Duo unhook her and set her in a some-what odd position. She opened her eyes to find herself situated on Duo's lap. He piled his jacket on the control pad near her head and set it down, and then he grasped the control stick.  
  
"We're going to be in for a long, rough ride." Duo powered up his Gundam and began moving it. He flipped a switch that stabilized the power jets.  
  
"Who are you?" Saku managed. ~I'm too curious for my own good. Then again I am sitting on this guys lap.  
  
"I'm Duo." He replied never taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. ~Well if she can talk…. Maybe that's a good sign. I better get Heero on. ~ He pressed a black button and a screen appeared to the side of his sights.  
  
"How's it coming Heero?"  
  
"Negative impact. How much longer until we're out of range?" Heero kept on fighting. He was about 5 miles from Duo, protecting him and the others, "Get Wufei back here."  
  
"'Bout 15 minutes. Okay!" He pressed the screen for Wufei. Wufei's picture came up.  
  
"What do you want Baka?" Wufei was fight with some others that were closer to Quatra and Trowa. Saku could see the sweat dripping down his face, "YAAAA!"  
  
Duo waited for Wufei to finish off the last guy before replying, "Heero needs some back-up. It must be bad if he asks for it!"  
  
Wufei glared at Duo before turning off his screen and flying to assist Heero.  
  
"Well he's a bundle of joy." Duo remarked.  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"What does Heero want with you anyway?"  
  
"I dunno, I suppose the same reason that Jack guy wanted me…" Saku pondered.  
  
"Hmmm…he must have been a really bad guy. I mean just look at how beat-up you are!"  
  
"Yeah…it hurts like hell."  
  
"Well, we just have to get you to our hide-out…er…mansion. I didn't even know Heero was supposed to get you. The way he kept looking at you…He must either remember you or wants to kill you."  
  
"I'll take the first one." Saku smiled faintly. ~This guy is cute. He seems to sincerely care about me. He doesn't even know me! I wish I had friends like him…oh yeah! ~ "Hey, Duo?"  
  
"Hmmm?" He tweaked the control stick to get back on the course laid out.  
  
"I was wondering…um…who is Quatra, Wufei and Trowa?"  
  
"Oh those are the other three-"  
  
"Gundam pilots?" She finished.  
  
"Yeah, how do you know about us?" He was really confused now.  
  
"Well to tell the truth I was trained with Heero."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Dr. Jay trained me with Heero, that is, until he had to choose…"  
  
"What do you mean by 'had to choose'? He had to choose between you and Heero?"  
  
"Exactly. See Dr. Jay had made only one Gundam, and had to give it to one of us. I wasn't chosen so he had..."  
  
"Had what?" He looked down a little, amazed that he was staring at a possible Pilot. ~Why didn't Heero mention her before? ~  
  
"I don't remember much after he told me that I wasn't chosen. I do remember waking up the next day in a dumpster with a bloody knot on my head."  
  
"Do you have any idea if you were sought out after?"  
  
"No, I lived on the streets for the longest of time and found some sort of assassin who agreed to train me in his arts. I lived with him during the wars."  
  
Her voice was getting softer and softer by the minute.  
  
"Well that's too bad…do you know if you have parents?" ~Probably not… She is becoming weaker by the second! We still have thirty minutes left till we're at the house. ~  
  
"No…but you don't either, do you?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Do you know how old you were when Dr. Jay told you that you weren't a pilot?"  
  
"I was twelve."  
  
"You had a lot of training?"  
  
"About the same as Heero 'cept after I was thrown out. I do remember looking for the base…but it was obvious that it was blown up."  
  
"Hmm…we're almost there."  
  
"Your mansion/hide out?"  
  
"No Quatra's."  
  
"Okay. One more thing…Are Heero and Wufei done with those guys following us?" She closed her eyes and tried to rest. She loved the feel of the Gundam vibrating underneath her.  
  
"Yeah, why?" He had asked to late…she was asleep.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
~#~#~#~#~# Saku was falling…she landed on a table and saw a knife. There were many people around her and they all had on white. A bright light flashed in her eyes. She knew somehow what these people were going to do. She screamed for help, but none came. She felt as the people tied her flailing arms and legs down. Then they put on a breather mask. Her eyes felt very heavy and she couldn't prevail. Then she saw as the knife came to her head and began to press more and more force down her forehead.#~#~#~#~  
  
Saku's screamed while her eyes snapped open, sweat dripped down her face as she breathed heavily. She found her self in a nice comfortable bed with the lamp next to her on. She couldn't really see much past the bed. She looked down at her body to find that she couldn't move anything below her head. She began wrestling with whatever was keeping her from letting her move. She could hear as footstep came closer. She managed to roll off and under the bed. ~Just in time… ~ She thought as the door swung open.  
  
"Hey guys! She's gone!" A very soft, nice voice screamed to others.  
  
~ They must still be after me! ~ She could hear as several other feet stomped to the room.  
  
"She can't have gone too far!" The voice sounded familiar.  
  
"What if somebody else took her?"  
  
"Who cares?" A voice that sounded mean like the one she'd heard earlier.  
  
"Don't be so mean Wufei!" The soft melodious voice spoke.  
  
"I can if I want to." The Wufei-guy said in a stubborn 3-year-old manner.  
  
"Yeah well, then you can tell the Doctors that we lost her!" The familiar voice said.  
  
"No way! She's not my responsibility!"  
  
~ Something about these guys tell me I can trust them…but what is it? I know them? ~ Then she heard something that she knew, out of all of the new, unusual things this hit home.  
  
"She's all of ours' responsibility. We're to keep her here and treat her like one of us."  
  
"Like a guy?" The familiar voice said.  
  
"Hn…"  
  
Saku decided to show herself; maybe if she saw them then she would recognize them. She rolled out from under the bed, her breathing heavy again from the effort.  
  
"Well what'd'ya know. An egg roll!" She looked at the person saying it and remembered all that had happened before. That was Duo. Nobody laughed at the joke. "Aww…lighten up guys!"  
  
Two guys she had never seen before picked her up and set her on the bed.  
  
One of them said, "I've never met an egg roll before…my name is Quatra." The blonde smiled.  
  
She knew she was going to have fun…  
  
A/N-YAY!!! Chapter done! I hope ya like! ^_^ I'm so proud of myself! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out sooner! Keep those stories to read coming! I'm also gonna try out Cinpii's way too! 


	3. The Past is only the Beginning

Ch 3: The Past is Only the Beginning-Part A  
  
By: Heero's Otherside- Kessa  
  
AN- I've been working on it slowly but surely! I think I'm gonna do this in two parts…maybe more 'cause I want them to have a 'discussion' every few moments…It'll help you guys too! ^_^ I hope you guys aren't too upset with me…I had a huge blow in my family… and my friends…and school, and my sisters…and….-=falls down in grief and tiredness=- You guys made me feel guilty so I've decided to post for you! ^_^ My next chapter is almost done too!  
  
Reviewers I would love to thank-  
  
Angel123292- Thanx so much for your support! That really made my day! I'll have to keep on pleasing you guys!  
  
Lorimlowe2- Thank you so much for keeping up with my fic! I'll have to check yours again soon! It helps me if you would email me when you update, but if you can't then just keep reviewing and I'll try to keep checking on it regularly!  
  
Cinpii- Well this explains the egg roll joke, and about the surgery…erm…maybe…*looks innocent-like* Not tellin'…^-^…This fiction…if you thought about it…took place during the Endless Waltz series…so instead of EW, this has replaced it! Just think of something altering Marie's mind so she decides not to listen to the guy and try to kill Relena. They're around 17. You'll have to start boycottin' it 'cause it's not 1xR…I'm pairing him with some else…Duo too…so if you like 2xH don't read and…same goes for the rest! Yes it did, in fact, brighten my day! ^_^ Thanx lots! *huggles you*  
  
Angel Heart- Whooo Hooo! My own cheering section! ^_^  
  
Gundam Girl- Better get readin' then! I might have out 3b soon!  
  
Holly N.- Thanx to you too sis!  
  
Saku squinted from the bright light shining in her eyes from the ceiling fan. She tried to smile, but stopped after feeling a burning sensation on her face. She didn't understand Duo's joke at all…then she saw everybody staring at her stomach. She looked down to find that she was covered from neck to toe in bandages. She saw an already large blood spot getting larger on her stomach.  
  
"Do you want us to redress that?" Quatra asked. Saku shook her head she didn't want them to bother; she now understood why she couldn't move.  
  
Earlier she had been tucked in tight under covers and couldn't see that it was the bandages that were restricting her, and then while she was underneath the dark bed she couldn't see them either.  
  
She looked at the last person she didn't know, "Trowa?" She said in an attempt to change the subject or very uncomfortable quietness.  
  
"…Yes," Trowa replied, although the sentence he was asked was more of a statement than question.  
  
Then the room was enclosed again in silence. Duo decided to start the conversation that they had earlier in Quatra's living area, "Heero, you never did answer my questions from earlier; why did you get the girl, and who is she?" He said it so that it was like Saku wasn't in the room, or that she was deaf.  
  
Heero stared at Saku for a minute before answering, "I was hacking of course for more information on the new faction, I didn't find anything except a schedule in which Saku was included. I always thought she was dead and found no reason in telling you guys." He swallowed. "I didn't know if it was some mistake or not, then Une told me…I didn't even recognize her when I….. as her." He looked at Saku as if confused on what was going on. "You looked so horrible, covered in blood; I didn't even know if you were still a girl." He went from talking to Duo to Saku.  
  
"Does she have any sentimental value to you?" Quatra asked softly.  
  
"She was my partner, comrade, best friend, and some what of an adversary."  
  
"Really…so how did this all happen?" Duo asked moving his arms in an almost windmill fashion.  
  
"Well, it all started when Jay recruited me…" He paused as if trying to remember something that was very unclear to him. "Saku maybe you should start. I don't know what happened before I came that day." The other four Gundam Pilots pulled up some chairs from the desks in that room and the one across form it and sat down; they would finally get to here about Heero's past, and some of Saku's.  
  
Saku cleared her throat. "Okay. It all began one day before the wars when I was seven and Heero was eight, but I didn't even know him or about him then…  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
It was the crack of dawn in the colonies, a cool morning of spring. Seven- year-old Saku woke up to begin her daily routine. She stretched and warmed up, then dressed in a black jumpsuit. She tied her hair in a ponytail; 'Nothing Fancy' Jay had said. She was to become the 'perfect soldier'. She listened to Jay with his 'words of wisdom' and commands, but she liked to do things her own way. She didn't want to take orders from anyone…even if he was taking care of her. She went down to the ancient simulators' room to begin her day with a quick mission.  
  
The room was pitch black, in order to 'start her mission' she need to find the entrance without the help of light, another 'exercise'. She knew the room so well that she didn't miss a pace when she jumped over the obstacles, and unlocked the door with one of her hairpins.  
  
The mobile suit simulator room was made up to look exactly like a new machine, a 'Gundam' as Jay had called it. She was used to the room, she knew it like the back of her hand. She pushed on the switch to the right of the door and sat down in the worn-down chair. Lights began to blink and flicker as she set the mission on the hardest level for her age. Instantly she found herself lost in the mission; Infiltration, mobile suits, locks, and hostage situations were only a couple of the objectives in and out of her 'Gundam'.  
  
In the matter of an hour she was drenched in sweat and decided to head out to get a quick breakfast bar. She went through the door and turned the switch off on her way out. As she was walking through the dark room she bumped into someone.  
  
"Come 00," An old man called. "Have a brother for you."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"That's the second mistake he made. He didn't make them often, but when he did…" Saku paused, leaving the sentence unfinished.  
  
Intrigued, Trowa asked, "What was the first one?"  
  
Saku twisted her mouth in a would-be grin before replying. "Recruiting me."  
  
The other pilots grinned or smiled wearily at each other.  
  
"Well, continue on." Wufei said impatiently.  
  
"I want Heero to finish." Saku stated hurriedly.  
  
"Okay…" He thought hard, and then realization came to his face as he seemed to remember something of importance. "I was in another room in the base…"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Heero looked around the room…he didn't know what to expect, except that he knew he had a father like figure now, and that a girl also lived here. He didn't like the person he was living with before…too strict, abusive also. Heero was a street-rat as some would call it, his parents having died. He was taken in by an assassin who found him in a cardboard box. He began learning the arts of death.  
  
The room he was currently in was over-powered by gray. The walls were ancient as well as the small amount of furniture. He hoped that the girl was nice. He never really had friends; the last person he was with wouldn't allow him to have any. ~I wonder when they'll get here? ~  
  
No sooner had he thought that, did the door open up and two people walked in. He looked at, what he supposed as, the guardian of him. He was old and had on a large white over-coat. He saw that both of his hands had many scars, as also his face. The guy's hair was grey and sorta frizzled. Then he saw the girl behind the old man. Heero smiled at the girl, she only nodded.  
  
"You do not show emotion! It shows weakness, and in weakness shows defeat." The old man lashed out.  
  
Immediately Heero stopped. He looked back at the girl, the look in her eyes showed that she was trying to apologize without saying it. He didn't understand what this guy's problem was. Why couldn't he smile?  
  
"I want you to meet this boy. He will be your competition." The man told the girl. Immediately the girl's face hardened. She strode over to Heero and walked around him as if he were being measured up for something.  
  
She nodded before saying, "He will make a worthy opponent after some training." She looked back at him, her piercing blue eyes boring into his confused Prussian ones. "By the way, my name is Sakura. Saku for short."  
  
"M…mine is….um….Od-" He stuttered, not quite remembering his own name. He was startled by the way he was being treated. ~Opponent? Competition? This isn't what a family is supposed to be like. ~  
  
"Yours will be Heero Yuy. Your new name…" The man started. "You can call  
  
me Professor Jay." He finished.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Heero paused.  
  
"I thought Jay had a mechanical arm." Duo piped in, confused.  
  
"He does, and we'll tell you how later on." Saku barked.  
  
"Sheesh…"  
  
"Does anyone need anything?" Quatra asked, hoping to stop the soon-to-be bickering.  
  
"Yeah get me a root beer, and Saku a soda." Heero replied.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right back." Quatra jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Saku, is that your real name, Sakura?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I don't think it is…I think it's my code name or something. Kind of like Heero's." She replied wearily.  
  
"Oh…and how old were you when you first started training?"  
  
"Umm…I think I was 5, but my real training didn't start until Heero came, then I got an actual work-out." She countered modestly. "So yes Duo, I was telling the truth." She had seen that Duo was about to say something.  
  
Duo sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of him, satisfied that she didn't lie to him.  
  
"You can continue Saku." Heero nodded.  
  
Quatra walked in carrying a tray with a glass of root beer and soda, iced tea for everyone else even though they didn't ask for anything. He passed the drinks out and sat in his seat. They muttered their thanks and Saku continued on.  
  
"Okay…thanks Quatra...after first meeting him I was told to bring him to his room…."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Saku walked down several pathways and junctions, never hesitating and not speaking to the new stranger.  
  
"What did he mean by competition and opponent?" Heero asked.  
  
"You're going to be my opponent…you know…fight and stuff….we will try and win Jay's approval of 'having the honor of flying and piloting' his suit." She answered coldly….she had learned never to fraternize with the enemy and for now he was the objective.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know…he's saying something about having to be ready before the deadline…but he doesn't ever tell me anything. All I know is that in order to be the best I must beat you."  
  
"But I don't want to hurt you, you seem nice enough." He didn't want to pilot this suit she was talking about…he just wanted some fun…to act like the kid he was.  
  
~He's so innocent…he's never learned the things I have…he will go through a lot of pain. Maybe, just maybe we can go through it together. We can be friends! ~  
  
"That's nice of you to say," Her face softened as she passed another intersection. "But in order to survive we must fight each other…I can win some and you can win some…We'll be friends." She looked to Heero, who was behind her, and smiled.  
  
"I've never had a friend before…so… friends forever." He put his hand out palm facing upward.  
  
"Friends forever." She replied while laying her hand face down on his.  
  
"One more thing…Just remember to always act upon your own emotions. Don't let Jay turn you into a killing machine….promise?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Saku stopped in front of a door. "Well, home sweet room." She giggled slightly.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
(Here's a peek at what they didn't know that was going on! Remember Jay is a scientist so of course he has cameras!)  
  
Professor Jay looked at the screen; he could see as the two children became friends and began to form a plan. ~Maybe I could use this friendship to my advantage…I could sell the offspring…they would of course be the strongest most durable babies…with the perfect traits and qualities…enough to start making clones. Or better yet…sell the originals for twice as much… ~ He rubbed his hands in a win-win situation.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
  
  
A/N- That's all for now! I've been doing exams and such! Keep me posted on your ideas and what you think's gonna happen! Do you think some kinda relationship is gonna appear? Do you think that would be okay to have any? What do you think of me making the doctor the bad guy? Give me hints of what YOU think will happen! ^_^ 


	4. The Past is only the Beginning- Part B

Ch. 3: the Past is Only the Beginning- Part B  
  
By: Heero's Otherside- Kessa  
  
AN- Well I seem to be working on this story. I'm sorry that it's kinda boring it's just that I have to get this out of the way so you guys know where she, Saku, comes in and who the 'bad guys' are.  
  
The Reviewer I would like to thank.  
  
Angel Heart- You've been here for me, thick'n'thin. I want to thank you personally for being my only reviewer for the last chappy! No.it's NOT 2xH!! *laughs* It's a secret, but one of my best friends is his fan. I made a character for her. So I guess you can say it's a 2xWS.  
  
The story continues!  
  
"Hey! Wait a moment," Heero stared hard at Saku, "You were the one to tell me to act on my emotions?" She nodded and everyone stared at him, then her. "Well.it makes sense, doesn't it? From what I've heard in the Bars while growing up, is that one of the gundam pilots was emotionless. That he could kill people without a thought, and without guilt. They made it sound so.inhumane. I don't know about you, but that's _not_ acting on your emotions. What made you change into a robot for Jay?" Her kind pleasant air disappeared within the second. She was close to glaring at Heero. He felt horrible about being called inhumane; he had changed for the worse. "I'm not in-human. I'm not an animal." He paused to recollect on what made him change from begin friends with Saku to being an emotionless machine. "I think it started after you left Saku." "I thought that much. Only Jay would change innocent, harmless kids and punish them for it." She cringed upon saying Jay's name for the second time. She never liked him. Heero looked down at the ground, he had thought he had gotten over all of the grief for the lives he took, but it was still hard to think about the little girl and her puppy.and others. He decided to continue with the story to fill in the uncomfortable silence.  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Heero looked around his room. It was about the same as the other room he had been in except this had a desk with a central processing unit (laptop) on it, a small bed that had the covers tucked in military style, a dresser with four drawers and a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock resting on it. He had nothing with him so he wasn't sure what he was going to do about clothing or other personal items. Saku jumped onto his bed and smiled. "I know it's not much but he gives us only the essentials. You already have clothing in the dresser and the bathroom is down the hall with all of the supplies you will need, toothbrush, soap.and so on. Ya wanna see my room?" "Um.sure." Heero said slowly, trying, yet again, to soak in all of the information. She walked out of his room and down the hall. She stopped at a door that had 'Saku's hangout (STAY OUT! -Saku)' sign on it. "Cool." He said impressed. "I got in trouble for putting this sign on my door, but he learned that it was better to take heed of my warnings," she grinned before adding, "I'll allow you to come into my room; you just hafta knock before entering. I might have something I'm not supposed to in there." She winked. "Okay." He replied slowly, unsure whether this was a good or bad thing. She opened up the door and he saw her room was full of junk. She had all of the things that he had except she had half built weapons everywhere, colorful posters on the walls, messages littered the floor, and her laptop didn't look like a laptop, but more like a huge supercomputer. "Um.don't mind the mess." She said meekly. She saw him staring at her computer. "Oh.that's my computer.I suck at using the thing so I just add and take away from it." "That's a computer? It looks like a pile of junk!" He walked over to the 'computer' and sat in the desk's chair. "It is too, a computer! It may look like junk, but at least I can use it and access all of the cameras and computers in the entire base." She said with a hint of pride. "Okay.I'll give you that much, but be warned.I know my computers." ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"So that's where you show your computer skills.but where did you learn them?" Trowa asked calculatingly. "...I just remember being taught how to move a mouse and click into files since I was four.I don't know when I actually started using a computer or by whom." Saku said. "I don't remember actually learning mine, but I know I had learned from the guy I had lived with before." Heero shook his head. "That's interesting.it's as if it was planned that we should be Gundam Pilots.trained before hand, even as far as when we were born.but I don't remember being trained until I was nine." Duo said, trying to get into the conversation. "Yes, I remember Jay saying at one point that he found his 'friends' and that they had gone through an almost replica of his plans, but he hadn't expected that." Saku put in her input. "You can continue Heero."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# Heero smiled.he hadn't smiled in the longest of time and it felt wonderful. He looked at his new-found friend adoringly. Even though she was younger than him, she sure was cool. "So Saku, when.how.what do I do now?" Heero asked, not sure how to begin. "We have to wait until Jay gives us the briefing, then we can begin training and you will learn the schedule and stuff. Now remember we can't act like friends in front of him or even show any kind of interest in each other. No smiling, laughing, or even talking back until you get used to him and understand your limits in what he'll allow you to do. Probably less strict than what he allows me.he was almost nice to you back there." "That was nice?!" Heero looked at her stunned. ~If that was nice then I'm in for it.at least I have a friend to help me through.~ "Yup.yah better get used to it. He's a lot meaner to me.I think he's sexists. But that's my opinion." She grinned slyly. "You seem very opinionated." Heero smirked before getting up and heading toward the door. "Of course! I wouldn't want to be any other way." Saku replied. Heero turned around before leaving simply saying, "You're not like any other kid I've met." Heero then closed the signed door and walked to his room. ".I'm not like the other kids.that's what's problem is. Me and you are different." She sighed long after Heero left. #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Saku and Heero continued the story. Each taking turns telling the tale. They went through many hardships and missions. They paused to recollect their thoughts when one revolting memory had to be told. "Um.I.can't exactly remember." Saku muttered. "You have to! I still want to know how Jay lost his arm!" Duo cried out impatiently. He heard of the story and thought it was an exciting tale of hardships and friendship, but he wanted to see the villain take a toll. Heero glared at Duo before whispering to Saku, "I can tell them if you don't want to." Saku curled her fingers involuntarily before saying anything. "I can do it. I did promise Duo.I don't want to disappoint my audience." She half- grinned. Heero nodded at her audacity. Duo's smiled winningly.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Saku knew Jay was becoming more and more abusive as she and Heero grew older. She could guess that Heero was 12 and she was 11. They grew a lot closer in the three years they had known each other. Saku had been called to meet Jay in his laboratory along with Heero. Jay smiled as Saku ignored him, being rebellious as usual. "I need to do some more tests to see how you are physically doing." The old man replied taking out his clipboard and moving to place Heero and Saku in their appropriate places. "You've been taking more test than usual. Is our dead-line coming up?" Saku said, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Yes, and if you don't shape up your attitude then you're going to be back out on the streets where I found you." Jay replied sharply before pulling a switch. Saku saw something falling from above her and jumped to move out of the way. A cage came smashing down.catching her fingers with it. She screamed in pain and tear flowed down her cheeks. Heero not having been used to quick thinking, began trying in vain to tip the cage over to help his friend in need. "That'll teach you not to stay still." Jay said, grinning. "WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO?! TRY AND USE US FOR YOUR GUINEA PIGS?!?!" Saku screamed. She fought wildly to get her left hand out from under the cage, but it was no use. The cage was down and her fingers were broken. "Actually I was going to see how long your endurance would last.but since you're not going to live without your fingers to shoot guns." He left the threat open. "You wouldn't!!" Heero yelled. He breathed deeply and decided to think of a way out instead of wasting energy for nothing. He hoped that if he could distract Jay long enough he could get out and put Jay out of commission. "Of course, she's about as useless as you were from the beginning now.that is if I hadn't seen the talent you have.even your quick reflexes couldn't save your only partner or enemy. If you let me kill her then I would rid you of one less to kill." Saku's eyes shot open, no matter how much pain she was in she couldn't believe Jay would use her to get to Heero. She knew Heero wouldn't be convinced.but why was it taking him so long to think? To both Jay's and Saku's surprise, Heero nodded. "You're right. I think.I want.to kill her myself." Heero looked down defeated. Saku instantly began crying, "For all of the things I did for you!" She said between sobs. "This is what I get in return." Jay smiled, "I thought you would come to your senses in time. I'll let you out.what is your weapon of choice?" "I want to use a gun. I don't want to put her in any more pain." He could hear Saku's lamentation echo in the vast laboratory. He hoped she would forgive him, but it was the only thing he could do! Saku was beyond woe; her arm was numb from stay in place for so long so it didn't hurt much, but her heart ached. Her only friend, who before this incident she had trusted with her life, was about to kill her. She stopped crying and decided to go down with honor. Blood was still pouring openly from her wound, so she would die anyway from loss of blood soon without any medical attention. Jay let Heero out and stood back to watch him administer his first 'mission'. Heero stumbled out of his cage, took the gun and pointed it at Saku's head. He mouthed 'I'm sorry'. Saku looked down. She heard a gunshot and fell to the ground. Heero jumped to help her. It was Jay who took the shot. He slumped to the ground holding his right arm, a severe artery and some muscles had been severed in Heero's gunshot. "Damn you Heero!" Jay yelled before hobbling off, Heero still held the gun. "Saku!!" He screamed while holding her up; try to see if she would react. "H-heer-o? It-it hurts." She began crying again. Heero hadn't betrayed her. "Yes, I know." He soothed her, and then began trying to tip over the cage to loosen it so that she could pull herself out from under. He took stead gulps of air. "Saku..can you get your hand out from under it?" "I think they'll come off." She had Heero's shirt over her fingers to stop the free flowing of the blood. "No.I can move it up a little higher on my next try." Heero said determinedly. "If you're sure you can.um.what did you do with the gun?" Saku asked while reaching into a tray nearby and pulling off some water and pain relief medicine. "It's in the back of my bike shorts. Now I'll give it a try, be ready to yank them out from under." He said rapidly, pointing to the back of his black spandex shorts that would eventually come as his favorite outfit. Then he took a deep breath and pulled upward on the metal cage. He pulled harder to heighten his 1mm space; 2cm, 2in and finally a good 3 and a half in. Saku quickly took her good arm and pulled the other one through the space, wincing as she saw her fingers flop around slightly squished. Heero then let it drop; a metallic clang could be heard throughout the room. The young girl sat cross-legged holding, delicately in her good hand, her broken hand. "Okay, Saku. I was you to move your arm up and down; I need to make sure that it's only your fingers that're broken." He watched solemnly as she followed his command. "That's excellent. Now move your wrist in a large circle.good, now a small circle.Can you wiggle any of your fingers at all?" She shook her head. "Oh yeah.thanks for not killing me. I though I was a goner." She said gratefully. "I'm your best friend! What did you think I was going to do? I couldn't very well let him take you, so I had to get out to aid you. He did it to himself.asking me if I wanted to come out." He said almost grinning. "Hmm.could you have had acting skills that I didn't know about?" She would've laughed if the current situation was so serious. #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"So after that Heero used the gun to protect us and forced Jay to fix my hand. We both noticed that when he started the surgery that he had a mechanical arm." Saku finished. "Wow!" Duo said openly finally sitting back. "So much suspense, who knew that's why he lost his arm," He began to think of how come, if Saku was so great, that Jay through her away. He told everyone his thoughts. "Can I see your hand?" Trowa asked gently, a little unnerved at what Duo said out loud. "Sure, I guess. You can see the stitches and the scars." She said while showing him her hand. Trowa nodded. Quatra stared at her with alarm, "You must've been in a lot of pain!" He exclaimed. Saku merely nodded her head. "How did you end up being 'excused' by Dr. Jay? You seem to be a big part of what could've been the next Gundam pilot. "He didn't have enough equipment to make a second; he barely had enough to make the first. I also think he was sexist." "But what about Jay helping Heero and all of us if he was, as you put it, the 'bad guy'." Quatra continued. "That's what I wonder.we'll finish this after I tell you about how I was." "You sure you want to tell them?" "Yeah.you need to know also. I was living with someone else before I was captured." She said determinedly. Heero nodded.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ It was another day. For all of the days before it was routine after routine. Dr. Jay now kept safe behind gun-proof windows and didn't dare let Heero and Saku out of the base. They were trapped and there was nothing they could do to fix it. Dr. Jay could control how much food came and went from the base; they only had one edge, Heero's gun. It had come to become Heero's favorite gun. Though he had no bullets left he still cleaned it to a shine. He couldn't get into the storage anyway without letting Jay know what his intents were. So they were rats, rats blocked from everyone and everything; better yet, they couldn't do a single thing about it. If Jay figured out that they had no weapon the actually hurt him with, other than strength, then they were doomed. Saku woke up and wondered what would happen this day. (She doesn't know about Heero not having any bullets.) Something just seemed like this would be a day to remember. She quickly jumped out of bed and dressed in her usual clothing. ~Maybe I'll fight Heero in the sim-u to see if I still have an edge over him. ~ She walked out of her room briskly to see if Heero was up. She suddenly ran into someone. She looked up then suddenly stepped back. "I was just looking for you!"  
  
AN- HA! A cliffy! Heeheehee. That's what you guys get for not reviewing! ^_^ Well.I've already started on my next chappy. Please review this time! 


	5. The Past is only the Beginning Part C

Ch. 3: the Past is Only the Beginning- Part C  
  
By: Heero's Otherside- Kessa  
  
AN-  
  
  
  
She saw a scarred face, one that she had seen every day for her twelve years of living. "What do you want?" She growled at him. "I want to see you and Heero in my office immediately." He then hobbled off. ~This can't be good.He's too happy. I better get Heero and decide if we should go or not. ~ She jogged the rest of the way to his room. She didn't bother knocking and just opened the door. "Heero?" She called in. "Hmm.?" Thirteen year old Heero called from his bed. "Wakey, wakey. I have got news for yah!" She said while smiling. Then she jumped onto his bed. "Really? What's that?" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Jay wants to see us in his office." Saku eyed Heero for any alarm or such matter, but was disappointed in finding none. She grinned as he got up and began dressing, she turned her back politely. "So what are we going to do?" "First, we're gonna be late. Second, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come. And third-" "Wait a minute! You _know_ I'm coming with. I would be beyond grief if he took you away.I want to be there to at least stop the situation." She interrupted, glaring defiantly. "I don't want you to come." Heero said simply. He didn't want her to be there to see that Heero has no more bullets left. He didn't want her to get hurt. "You have to stay. Who knows what kind of trick he could be playing?" "I don't care. I'm coming whether you like it or not. What if you get hurt!?" "I won't!" "But it's good to make sure.better safe than sorry.two better than one.-" Fine!" He glared at her. "But if something happens to me.run away. All right?" "But-?!" "ALRIGHT?!" He yelled. "Fine." She muttered meekly. But she had no idea what was going to happen. Later on they met Jay in his office, on the top floor... "You can come with me Heero. Leave her out here." He said waving his hand into the office. Saku started to protest, but Heero complied. She sat down in one of the chairs in the hallway. Upset with Heero, because they locked the door behind them and she had a bad feeling about it. Inside the office Jay smirked. "I know you don't have any bullets left." Heero just merely stared at him, as if this was nothing and he had something else up his sleeve. "So I'll make this sweet and simple to you." Jay continued. "The Gundam has been finished and you are going to pilot it. You will be sent to earth to stop a faction called OZ. I'll send you missions to which you are going to have to complete." "Why should I?" Heero asked. "Because if you don't." Jay pulled out a remote which had several buttons. Like the one you would drive a small car with. "Then your little friend out there will be killed." He grinned evilly. Heero closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do. He would go on the mission.but how would he get Saku? He wouldn't dare blow the base up with her in it. "Fine." Heero said. His head was spinning. "Your first mission is to blow up the base at my command." Jay grinned. ~What luck! Poor fool.he doesn't know what I have in store for his friend. Once I make it seem like she was killed by an accident then he'll listen to my every order.~ Heero nodded and began to walk outside to tell Saku. Jay grabbed his shoulder with amazing strength for someone his age. "You will not have another mission for three years after this one." Heero nodded again. "And you can't tell her or I'll kill her." Jay said simply before walking to the other side of the room. "How did you figure out that I had no bullets?" Heero gave him the infamous Heero Yuy death glare. "Cameras." Jay stated. "Send Saku in." Heero nodded and went out. "What did he say?" Saku asked standing up and rushing to hug Heero gratefully. "Nothing." Heero said sincerely while shrugging. ~Nothing you would want to hear. ~ She eyed him suspiciously. "He wants you to go inside." Heero stated. "Okay." Saku nodded and went inside. She closed the door behind herself and observed the desk and chair, the paintings of war and the carpet. Jay was not in here. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind; cuffs were placed around her wrists and ankles before you could say mischief-maker. She tried to scream but whoever it was had stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth. She could feel the barrel of a gun being placed painfully between her ribs, and stopped screaming. Her mind began racing, trying to find a way out of this situation. She began to cry as the person, man by the texture of the voice, told her what he was going to do and she had better follow along or else Heero was gonna die. She nodded and he told her that her tear-stricken face turned him on. Her eyes became wide; she shook her head vigorously and gave a glare of Heero's to the space in front. She didn't know if he saw it, but next thing she knew she was back outside with nothing around her wrists, ankles or in her mouth. Heero's heart skipped a beat. He could tell Saku was in distress. He ran to her side and put his arm around her. She began a fresh new wave of tears on Heero's shoulder. "Saku? Saku lets go." She walked with him. He soothed and comforted her along the way to his room. ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"What happened next?" Duo asked. "Well we kept the secrets away from each other; I knew Jay would kill my in two years, and Heero knew he would be piloting the Gundam, believing I was dead for all of those years, that it was my fault and Jay had tried to prevent it. But he didn't." Saku replied. "You mean this wasn't an attempt of suicide, that he made you try to kill yourself?" Heero stood up. He couldn't believe it! He had trusted Jay and found another bone.another lie. "My life meant nothing without you there." The other pilots raised their eyebrows at the last statement, and then remembered that Heero only had Saku as a friend. She nodded, "I found myself in a dump in down-town Slagmar with a bloody knot on my head. I'm guessing he thought he killed me.I almost died if Twitch hadn't found me first." "Twitch?" Wufei asked. "I'll tell you guys tomorrow morning about Twitch and Jaina. So Heero.what happened to you all these years?" Heero briefly told her about how his life went from Relena and meeting the other pilots to her and their current missions. "So Lady Une is the head of the preventers and your boss?" "Yup. She was the one that told us she thought a new faction had started and where they had found a base with no information on it. We were trying to get more info about the little fuss they're beginning to make." Duo replied. Saku nodded and said something that had been on everyone's mind. "The doctors are now our enemies." The Gundam pilots sat back, with the exception of Saku who was lying down. They couldn't believe what they thought they were saying. Could it be.the men, doctors they thought of as something of a father was nothing compared to what they really were? Or was Jay the only bad one? After talking about the issue for a while they came to a solution. "So.you mean to tell us that Jay was essentially a 'bad guy'?" Trowa voiced out what he, Wufei, Quatra, and Duo were thinking of. "If not only him, then the other doctors too. I think the whole thing has been planned! It might even go so far as that OZ was something of a test." Saku spoke determinedly. She didn't want to be caught off-guard by something of the past and thought it was best they planned for the worst. "OZ? But the doctors even helped us against them!" Duo countered. "Yes, but maybe that was part of their plan. They were gaining our trust.even now.they might think we think that they're dead." Heero said calmly. "But we know for sure that they are dead! The whole ship exploded!" Wufei retorted; he believed the facts were right in front of them and that Saku and Heero were over-reacting. "I saw something!" Quatra said, finally entering the heated dispute. Everyone turned to the kind-eyed man. "What did you see Quatra?" Saku asked as kind as possible, wondering if this was the much needed evidence to get the other pilots to help out too. "A while back when we were ordered to destroy our Gundams.I think I saw.one of the doctors. I can't say exactly when, but I remember seeing one of them." Quatra said. He didn't even remember the incident until just now. After saving his Gundam from total destruction the whole thought had been shoved out of his mind and hadn't been brought up since. "On the shuttle with us?" Wufei asked disbelievingly. "Yeah." Quatra said distractedly. "So there you have it! We need to plan for the worst! We should keep on training and.um.doing whatever we do best!" Saku spoke. Heero grinned at her last statement. "I don't think you'll be a match for me anymore, maybe you should go against Duo.he'll give you a warm up." He joked. "Hey!" Duo said. "Don't let my looks fool you gun-boy. I've been training ever since!" She winked. "So to the end of our past, the beginning of history..again.and the beginning of _the_ future!" Saku held up her nearly-empty glass for a toast. 


	6. Twitch

Ch. 4: Twitch  
  
By: Heero's Otherside- Kessa  
  
AN- Okay.nobody remembers my story and I haven't gotten reviews from my favorite authors either. ;_; I'm still putting this up more for my own benefit hoping that some people are reading but not reviewing. It's kinda sad to have about 6 chapters and only 20 reviews. I'm still writing for it, which is amazing because I now have only every third morning to type. (Only gets 1 hour every Friday and Saturday to go on and play around on the computer.) So here's my story. (It's getting to the good part too!)  
  
Saku had been sleeping peacefully for the last couple of nights, her health had been getting better, but Sally Poe, the nurse/doctor, wouldn't let her out of bed. The Gundam pilots visited her regularly and Heero more than everyone else. Heero hadn't been sleeping. He made sure that he came back to Quatre's mansion every night so he could keep a watch on Saku. And most every day he was training for on coming missions that were suddenly appearing for the pilots. Heero found himself looking into Saku's face and wishing that she'd come sooner, and that he knew that she was alive sooner. If he knew that she was still alive then he would've search for her non- stop. It was later one day, about twilight when Heero walked into her room; she was still awake and they began to talk. "So really? Duo seems to have a lot on his mind. He might need to pretend he's dead too and find a way to figure things out." Saku smiled. Her abrasions were down to a minimum; only a broken rib that was as stubborn as her kept Saku down. Heero nodded. "It can work since you're with us." She laughed, "Putting me to work already, huh?" Heero nodded again, and then put his hand on hers. Saku grinned. "Don't tell me you're falling for me too?" Heero took back his hand, "What?" "Well Duo came by and told me he wanted to take me out this Friday." Saku paused, noticing the frown. "What's up?" "Hn." "Don't even start that with me!" She poked him to get him to smile. "Stop it Saku." He said gently. "What." "Be quiet for a sec. I think I hear something." Heero quick got up and began to walk towards the window. He was sure he heard a tap. He swung the window outwards and looked outside. Saku had gotten up and was behind him. "Doesn't look like anything to me." Heero looked back and nodded. Suddenly he turned his head again. "Who are you?!" He took out his gun and pointed it in Saku's direction. Saku, bewildered, turned around then screamed in joy. "Twitch!!" She jumped into the mans' arms. He smiled down at her. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!!" She buried her face into his chest. Heero let his arm fall to his side, "Who are you?" He frowned. "Well I'm Twitch if you couldn't hear from Saku's incessant squealing." Twitch dropped Saku onto her bed and put out his hand to shake hands with Heero. Saku smiled nodding to Heero. Heero didn't move. "Who are you?" Heero persisted. "Heero!! This is my friend and my home!" She smiled, getting up off the bed in a civilized manner. ~Is she married to him or something.? ~ "Okay.home? You didn't mention any Twitch in your past story." "That's because he was the guy who found me!" She put her arm around the man's cloaked shoulder. "By the way, he's extremely fast.don't give him sugar. And as mean as he looks, he's as sweet as a puppy and has a smart mouth.worse than yours!" Twitch blinked. "No sugar?!" He held her by the shoulders an arms length away from himself. "You can't do this to me!!" Heero just watched, slightly stumped. ~Who is he?! I'm going to get information on him once Saku settles down. He's insane.maybe I should keep a close eye on him too. ~ "I'll show you a room you can stay in." "Nah.I'm gonna stay in here with Saku."  
  
Saku stared at him. Then saw the confused look on Heero's face. ~What's going on? Why is Twitch pestering Heero? I'll have to ask him once Heero leaves. ~ Saku suddenly heard something. ~What? I can't see!! ~  
  
AN-Sorry it's so short, but I've lost a little enthusiasm for typing this. Besides I need to get the next chappy started! ^^ 


End file.
